


Scorbus

by PhD_ChefBoyardee



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Fun game: guess my sincerity level, I think?, Kissing, M/M, No I did not, Okay but actually kinda cute, Post-Canon, Romance, This was completely self indulgent, did i try with the characterization?, i just wanted them to kiss already, trash, trope-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhD_ChefBoyardee/pseuds/PhD_ChefBoyardee
Summary: Just a snippet that I wrote when the book first came out





	Scorbus

Scorpius and Albus awkwardly untangled themselves from their embrace.

"So we _do_ hug," said Scorpius, slyly.  
Albus grinned, "Shut up"

Albus gazed into Scorpius's steel blue eyes and cursed the pixies fucking with his innards the way butterflies are known to in the muggle world.

Scorpius fidgeted tentatively.  
"So... Were we- I mean... wasn't the point of this whole confession to... you know... get to... do stuff?"

Albus looked at the Scorpius, thoroughly amused. He smirked and leaned in, "I suppose we could arrange that"

Scorpius shivered at Ablus's seductive tone, "Well? Are you, or...?"  
"What, my dad's a famous Gryffindor so now I have to be the brave one? Hardly seems fair, does it Scorpius?"  
"Well, I mean... I suppose-"  
Albus crushed his lips against those of a shocked and breathless Scorpius. Their mouths moved together in a tingly, sweet sensation. It was a warm and bubbly feeling that, as proud Slytherins, neither of them would care to admit ever having.


End file.
